


make me

by mashtxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Dominant Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Top Michael, a little bit of cashton but they leave so, i don't know what to tag, michael takes lukes words tOO seriously, passive luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashtxn/pseuds/mashtxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"make me."</p>
<p>the air is thick and the tension was apparent as michael's eyes bored into luke's soft baby blue ones and it's quiet and luke's heart is racing in his chest as his bright haired boyfriend blinks a few times, his eyebrows raising ever-so-slightly, before he nods and says, "okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dmc), [anal clan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anal+clan), [Paulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulina/gifts), [anyone else on twitter who wanted this shit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+else+on+twitter+who+wanted+this+shit).



> this is my first time posting on ao3 and i hope i'm doing it right and this just so happens to also be the first time i've ever written gay smut so i hope that's okay too ok wow i talk a lot let's just get to it i hope you like it so ya rt if ur muke af
> 
> (◡‿◡✿)

it's a regular day, really. 

michael is lounging on the bed, his feet covered in these lame ass socks that luke often teased him about (i mean, they have pokemon on them, for god's sake) and he's watching some movie with his eyes glued to the screen. he isn't wearing a shirt, and is only wearing boxers, because he knows that as soon as luke gets home from school he'll drool all over himself at the sight of him. 

he runs his short little fingers through his mess of green that he considers hair (one time luke told him he couldn't even see it compared to his skin tone and he looked bald, resulting in a "shut the fuck up" from michael). it's beginning to feel like time isn't ticking, and maybe it isn't, because he swears that he looked at the clock at 11:23, and now it's only 11:24. okay, then he had some time to fix himself before his boyfriend comes home. he gets up from bed, heading to the bathroom. he rubs the back of his hand against his lips to make them redder, which was something he did subconsciously sometimes, and he got asked if he was just kissing someone often, because his lips are so dark. 

the hair's thin and he doesn't really like this color much, he likes it darker. maybe he'll go for some kind of black. 

just then, the front door of their flat opens and closes and he jumps, running to the bedroom and jumping onto the bed, resuming the  _casual_ pose he was in before trying to ease his heartbeat. luke's footsteps are quiet as he makes his way through the living room, like usual, then down the hallway. of course, he stops at calum and ashton's room to say hello. michael listens to them briefly talk, getting impatient already with luke and he hasn't been there for five minutes. 

sooner or later, those light footsteps start towards michael's direction and he finds himself getting excited, just at the thought of seeing the younger boy. 

the familiar head of blonde hair appears in the doorway and michael stares innocently at the tv, ignoring the sound of luke's bag being dropped to the floor and then an omitting silence. luke steps closer to the bed, staring at the green haired boy for a while, before his eyes rake down the surface of michael's soft chest, over his black boxers and down his long legs that luke just loves. he loves everything about michael. he walks until his thighs meet the edge of the bed, and mikey glances (the fucker  _glances_ ) at him. 

"your socks are stupid." 

michael feels his insides turn and curl as he looks up at luke. he stares long and hard, feeling his face somewhat heat up at the thought of what luke just said. no " _hi, mike, how was your day_ " or " _wow, you look hot_ ". he rolls off of the opposite side of the bed because he doesn't want to be near luke. "take it back," he says, and luke giggles just a bit. 

he tries to circle around the bed to kiss michael hello. "no, why would i?" luke asks and michael decides to be mad at him. just like that, he's mad at him. he doesn't object to luke coming over to him until his neck cranes slightly, expecting michael to meet him halfway. but michael doesn't. he crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, walking past luke and out of the room. 

people like to stereotype and say that in all gay couples, there's still a woman in the relationship. sometimes (most of the time) it's luke when he whines to michael that he doesn't  _want_ to walk through the grass because then his sneakers will get muddy, or when he's almost to the point of tears when michael kills a spider and tries to wave the shoe he killed it with in luke's face. but other times it's michael with his damn moodswings all the time, and getting upset with luke about small things like this. well, he's not really  _upset_. but he wants attention that luke clearly didn't want to give him. 

michael walks into the kitchen and gets himself a water bottle, drinking it as he leans against the sink. luke follows and stands in front of him, his eyebrows knit together in confusion as he stares down into michael's green eyes. "are you mad at me?" he whispers, taking the water bottle and placing it on the counter, stepping so close to michael that their tummies touch. "mikey, please." and then michael realizes he really has no right to be mad at his boyfriend and is being a stupid little asshole, so he looks up at luke like a puppy dog.

"you insulted my socks," he whimpers and luke tries not to laugh, he really does, but ends up letting out a little giggle. "don't laugh at me, you fuckface."

and luke sees that michael is actually somewhat upset, and he reaches up and moves the older boy's green hair out of his eyes, pouting a little, using that stupid lip ring of his to his advantage as he sees michael glance at it. "i'm sorry, mike, but your socks are stupid," luke breathes onto michael's lips and then he's mad again. michael's hands move forward and push luke away gently, never,  _ever_ , wanting to hurt his baby. 

michael crosses his arms. "take it back."

luke's eyes squint a bit as he smiles widely, liking this game. "no." 

in a few seconds there's this heated stare between the two, and luke wants to kiss michael so badly, but he can't, because michael's upset. just then, calum and ashton walk into the room, holding hands like the little sunshine couple they are. ashton looks at the other two and buries his face into calums shoulder, whispering not-so-quietly, "i think they're fighting," and so calum whispers back, "we should leave before they have loud makeup sex," and then the two giggle before ashton grabs his keys and they run out before michael can yell swear words at them.

and then it's back to the silent treatment from michael (which luke doesn't know about, but will soon) as he turns away and begins to drink his water again in silence, not wanting to even look at him. of course he wants to look at him; he wants to look into his eyes and kiss his lips and grab his ass and all the things he likes to do to his little lukey, but he refuses to give in. 

luke leans his little hip against the counter and looks down at michael in concern, licking his lips at the sight of his red lips and his fresh scowl. "michael," he frowns, "please kiss me or touch me or something.  _anything_." michael smirks, raising his hand as if he's about to caress his cheek lovingly, but instead flicks luke on the forehead. this seems absolutely  _offensive_ to luke as he scoffs and looks at him like  _why in the heavens would my_ boyfriend _do such a thing?_ and so he looks at michael with such hurt that michael really does want to kiss him but he won't. 

michael decides he doesn't want to deal with luke right now so he abandons his bottle on the counter and leaves, with luke trailing like a lost puppy behind him. luke whines on and on about how no one loves him and that he was going to break up with michael if he didn't talk to him (which would definitely  _never_ happen because michael was his solar system) (his sunshine when he's sad and his moon when he needs to come down to earth). michael just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the bed, ignoring luke's presence and stuffing his hand down his boxers. 

"what are you doing?" luke mumbles in a soft hesitation. 

that makes michael smirk in the slightest way ever, pointing to the door. "close it," he says and luke doesn't falter at all, turning around from where he's standing and slamming the door shut before practically running back to the bed and sitting on his knees atop the black sheets. michael takes his hand out of his boxers and looks at luke. "i wanna' come tonight, so you take your fucking words back and we can have sex." and at that luke blushes and rolls his eyes bashfully and michael gives him a look. "luke, jesus christ, take it back." 

"make me." 

the air is thick and the tension was apparent as michael's eyes bored into luke's soft baby blue ones and it's quiet and luke's heart is racing in his chest as his bright haired boyfriend blinks a few times, his eyebrows raising ever-so-slightly, before he nods and says, "okay."

and then suddenly luke's back is pressed against the bed and michael is hovering over top of him and luke stops breathing for a second before smiling happily up at his boyfriend because this was what he wanted since the middle of his intro to philosophy class (which was really his first class) (from the moment he steps out of the apartment he doesn't stop thinking about michael's lips and hips and laugh and dick and thighs and everything) (the girl next to him is used to his constant shuffling in his seat due to massive hardons that he gets thinking about the night before or  _whatever_. 

luke hooks his big hands around michael's neck and tries to pull him close for a kiss, but michael doesn't have it. "no, no, lukey," he tuts, touching luke's cheek slightly and smiling softly as luke nuzzles his face deeper into his hand. "you're not gonna come tonight." at that luke's face drops, and michael presses a chaste kiss to luke's lips which makes the blonde boy whine. 

michael works to undo the tight ass jeans on luke's legs, having no trouble with the button but when it came to fucking unrolling them from luke's perfect limbs, there was just a slight problem. after probably two minutes, the jeans are on the floor and so is his shirt, leaving him in only the underwear with the stupid hamburgers on them that michael could very well be a hypocrite about and tell luke that his underwear are stupid, but he's nice. he's a nice fucking guy. michael leans over and opens the bedside table drawer, searching for anything that might come to use in what he wanted to do. unfortunately, he came up short. 

"i'll be right back," michael mumbles and luke cries out as michael climbs off the bed, but michael assures him with another quick little kiss that he'll definitely be back, he promises. he went into ashton and calum's room, finding the first bandana he sees and picking it up, walking back to his and luke's room to find luke palming himself through his boxers. "oh, lukey. what did i say?" 

with curious eyes, luke watches as michael straddles luke again, taking his hands in his and bringing them above his head, then tying them to the headboard. tight enough so he couldn't get out, but loose enough that it wouldn't hurt him. "no, michael. i wanna' touch you." but mikey shakes his head, looking down at luke with this emotion that luke couldn't put his finger on. before he knows it michael's lips are on his, and they're kissing roughly. michael has no mercy for luke, sticking his tongue wherever he can fit it, his hands touching luke's nipples and his thumb running over them until they're hard. luke takes michael's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, releasing when michael groans into his mouth. "i love you, mikey." 

michael doesn't answer as he pulls away, his fingers slipping under the fabric of luke's boxers at his hips, making sure to keep the skin-to-skin contact as he slides them down his mile long legs. luke visibly shivers under michael's cold fingers, but he doesn't want it to stop. "lukey, don't squirm," michael snaps and luke jumps at the harshness in his voice. "'m gonna suck you off." luke's legs shake with the anticipation of michael's plump pink lips wrapped around his cock until he can't take it anymore and he comes down his throat. but he's not allowed. michael says no.

it's silent as michael looks up at luke for reassurance, not wanting to do it until luke was reading. luke nods slowly and with that michael is taking the bottom of his cock in the palm of his hand and he's squeezing slightly, making luke take an intake of air sharply through his teeth. michael licks a line up the underneath of luke's dick before kitten licking the tip, swallowing the precum that was leaking out. he feels goosebumps form on the skin of luke's legs and smirks up at him with satisfaction, watching the younger boy unravel from underneath him. michael squeezed luke's thighs, the way he loves to do. it always makes luke gasp, but what can he say? michael loves luke's legs.

michael bobs up and down on luke's cock, doing little things every so often just to bring some sort of reaction from luke (other than the little breaths and moans coming from his lips already) (which, don't get him wrong, was like music to michael's ears) (he just  _really_ wanted to see luke squirm and yank his wrists from the bandana, only to come short when he can't come free). he swirls his tongue along the slit at the end of luke's dick, pulling off with a popping noise that gets to luke in a way that sends him almost to tears as he pulls at his wrists until they hurt. "mikey, please," he cries. but michael shakes his head. "need to... need to come  _soon_." 

a quiet laugh emits itself from michael's swollen lips, but he doesn't say anything. he wraps a single hand around luke's cock and pumps once, twice, three times. he watches luke's lips part and his head throws back, his eyes closing so tight that his nose scrunches with it. that is his orgasm face, and michael won't have it. he removes his hand from luke's member and (makes a show to keep his socks on) takes off his boxers, moving to straddle luke's stomach. luke looks up at michael in pure unadulterated exhaustion, just wanting to come. michael takes his own already hard cock between his fingers, stroking slightly before jerking himself off. he was going to come in luke's mouth, let the hot substance seep all over luke's flushed cheeks. it wouldn't take long. 

"lukey boy, don't come until i say so."

he pleasures himself on top of the blonde boy, and all luke can do is watch, a painful expression on his face as he yearns to be touched like that again. to release. but michael barely notices his boyfriend's envy as he covers his hand in his own precum, lathering his dick up with it. luke doesn't expect it when suddenly michael's length is in his mouth and he's gagging, but responds quickly as he sucks. god, how bad luke's hands want to be on michael's thighs and squeezing, reaching up and holding his hips in place so michael doesn't jerk too much. but he can't move. he sits as still has he can as he takes what michael gives him until michael gives no warning and streaks of white are shooting down luke's throat and he's just swallowing it until he has to push michael away so he can breathe. 

and then luke realizes what just happened. 

and then his vision goes white as he cries out because  _holyshitmichaelissohot_ and what they just did and what they're still doing is just  _sofuckinghot_ and he's coming all over the sheets and he wants michael to be mad at him but he wants michael to untie his hands and he just really wants michael to kiss him and he can't get his priorities straight because on one hand he wants to be punished but on the other he just- 

"what the hell?" michael cries out.

just the disappointment in michael's voice makes luke feel so bad because he let his boyfriend down and he wants his mum but at the same time that would be really inappropriate at a time like this. "'m sorry, michael, i'm so sorry," he whimpers and michael crawls off of him, pulling his boxers back on over himself. "i love your socks, mikey, they're so good, like you. you're so good to me. i'm sorry i didn't mean to." and that makes mike stare at him for a long time, just  _looking_ at the younger boy with so much love in his eyes (you'd think he'd have literal hearts for eyes) and it's quiet before michael walks out. luke wants to cry- scratch that- he  _does_ cry because michael is still mad at him and he just wants to kiss him and cuddle him and hear michael say he loves him too. 

but just as a single tear falls down his cheek, michael returns with a wet towel and at first luke has this delusional fear that michael's gonna hit him with it, until he's cleaning luke up, wiping off the come that'd hit his legs, wiping off the bed the best he could, then wiping off luke's chest. then michael reaches up and undoes the bandana, freeing luke's hands. 

now, since luke is bigger and taller and broader than michael, he has the advantage of being able to lift michael up and throw him around and whatever because sometimes luke works out and all that. so as soon as he was free he pulls michael down onto the bed, pushing him down so luke was on top and crashing his lips down onto michael's. and michael doesn't resist, kissing him back mercilessly. when luke's finished doing what he fantasized about the entire time, he gets up from the bed, turning off the light and then sliding back into bed with michael. 

some time later, after they're okay and talking about how their days went, luke has the bandana on his head, lazily smiling at michael as he tells a story about what happened to this girl in his english class. michael was listening avidly, amazed by how luke's lips move when he forms words, and how he absentmindedly traces circles onto michael's hip. "mike?" luke hums after a small bit of silence, and michael says a quick,  _yeah, lukey_? "your socks really are stupid."

michael just nods. "i know, luke."

**Author's Note:**

> hi pls tweet me what u thought even if u hated it let me know pls n thank u i love u thank u for reading my work of two boys having sex yay - @mattskucumber


End file.
